remembrance
by asteria capella
Summary: black and white challenge. sebagai extended, mereka tidak memiliki hak atas kenangan mereka. — auel/stellar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, and all characters inside. If I did, Auel Neider would be ended with Stellar Loussier x'(

Dibuat untuk tantangan WHITE and BLACK INFANTRUM CHALLENGE

Black//Angst

Romance

Pairing : Auel Neider—Stellar Loussier

Setting : no AU no OC, a little OOC-ness maybe _*lagi pengen bikin yang CANON :P*_

REMEMBRANCE

**Chapter 1**

**The Angel**

Auel mengagumi gadis yang telah dianggapnya sahabat itu sejak pertama kali melihat aksinya. Bukan akibat kecantikannya. Bukan.

Walau memang Stellar memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik. Di kalangan Blue Cosmos yang hanya terdiri dari laki-laki, dia adalah penyejuk. Tapi Neo memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah anaknya sendiri—yang membuat orang-orang menyegani Stellar. Dia diperlakukan sebagai putri.

Rambutnya yang pirang bergelombang, lembut, membingkai wajah mungilnya. Matanya yang berwarna magenta selalu menyorot datar. Dia memang mirip seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Tapi tidak. Orang-orang tidak menganggapnya sebagai putri. Dia lebih daripada itu.

Orang-orang menganggapnya malaikat.

Kepolosannya mirip seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan dalam dunia milik sendiri. Autis. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Begitu indah dan tak terjamah.

Dia seolah malaikat.

Tapi orang-orang bodoh itu tidak sadar Stellar jauh lebih mengagumkan daripada itu. Apa yang ada di dalam Stellar jauh lebih mengesankan daripada kecantikan fisiknya. Kepolosan anak kecil yang dimilikinya hanyalah kedok. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana Stellar di medan perang.

Dengan Gundam ZGMF-X88S Gaia, Stellar telah berhasil menghancurkan puluhan _mobile suit_ musuh. Gerakannya anggun—sangat anggun. Seakan-akan dia sedang menari saat membunuh musuh-musuhnya tersebut.

Meski banyak lubang kecerobohan dalam gerakannya, Auel dapat mengisinya. Mereka saling mengimbangi. Partner yang serasi, menurut Auel.

Tapi Stellar—seperti malaikat—terlalu baik. Terlalu lembut. Terkadang dia menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh pilot musuh, berusaha merusakkan bagian tangan maupun kaki hingga _mobile suit_ itu tak bisa bergerak—dengan pilot yang masih hidup.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Auel yang akan marah. Di medan perang, rasa welas asih tidak memberi keuntungan apapun. Mereka diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan, melumat, membumi hanguskan musuh.

Dan Auel sangat ingin melihat _'malaikat'_ miliknya beraksi bersamanya. Merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu tajam di sisinya. Berdampingan melaksanakan perintah pimpinan.

Malaikat, secara fisik sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Tapi _'malaikat'_-nya tidak berasal dari surga. _'Malaikat'_-nya diusir karena kejahatan dalam dirinya. Tapi sisi gelap itulah yang menarik hati Auel. _'Malaikat'_-nya tidak berasal dari surga. Dia berasal dari neraka.

_Sang Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa._

Auel mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan membangkitkan sang _'malaikat_' itu saat terdesak, "Apa kau mau _mati_, Stellar?"

'_Mati.'_

Satu kata. _'Mati.'_

Sepersekian detik setelah mendengarnya, Stellar hanya akan melakukan satu hal : _berserk_.

Dan Auel mendapatkan keinginannya. _'Malaikat'_-nya beraksi bersamanya. Mereka bagai sepasang predator yang memangsa musuh.

'_Malaikat'_-nya tetaplah indah secara fisik. Menipu segala mata yang terpesona. Menyimpan kegelapan yang terbungkus lapisan suci kepolosan. Dan Auel sangat menyukai saat-saat dia merobek lapisan suci tersebut untuk membebaskan _'malaikat'_-nya yang asli. Meski hanya sementara.

**-ardhan's-**

Gadis itu menatap laut, mengawasi riak-riak yang muncul dan menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Termenung tanpa seorang pun menemani di pinggir dek.

Dia tak pernah meminta siapapun menemaninya. Tak perlu. Malah merepotkan. Sendiri lebih nyaman baginya. Tenang dan damai. Hanya sedikit dari waktunya yang bisa disebut damai. Dan dia ingin menikmatinya dalam kesendirian.

Egois? Ya, dia memang egois. Dia tidak mau membagi kedamaian ini dengan siapapun.

Tapi dia tidak pernah menyadari sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasinya setiap saat. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang menjaganya dari kejauhan tanpa pernah menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Sang penjaga juga tenggelam dalam pemandangan yang dilihatnya, sama seperti sang gadis. Berbeda objek tentunya. Sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah itu tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari sang gadis.

Meski tenggelam dalam imajinasi pikirannya mengenai malaikatnya yang menari, sang penjaga tak pernah lengah. Dia selalu siap sedia bila muncul ancaman. Dia tak melupakan janjinya sendiri untuk melindungi sang malaikat. _Malaikat_-nya.

Dua orang petugas muncul, menarik perhatian Auel sejenak dari sang gadis. Ketika kedua orang tersebut berbisik-bisik sambil melihat punggung Stellar, Auel mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Kedua petugas itu tahu tentang Stellar. Siapa yang tidak? Salah satu dari tiga orang aneh. Senjata hidup milik Neo.

Kedua petugas itu sadar bahwa mereka tak boleh mengganggu sang gadis. Sang malaikat yang indah dan tak tersentuh.

Tapi malaikat itu tampak begitu rapuh. Dan cantik. Dan tak ada siapapun yang akan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan mereka padanya.

Kedua petugas itu melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Tapi terpaksa berhenti ketika merasakan dinginnya moncong senapan di masing-masing leher mereka.

"Selangkah lagi kalian mendekatinya, aku pasti akan menghancurkan leher kalian hingga kalian tak bisa bernafas," ucap Auel dingin.

Inilah yang ditakuti oleh sang penjaga itu. Malaikat miliknya begitu indah, begitu menarik orang-orang untuk terus menatapnya, tapi juga mengndang beberapa orang berotak busuk untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang indah memang selalu menggoda untuk dimiliki.

Kedua petugas itu meneriakkan maaf berulang-ulang kali tapi Auel seperti tak mendengarnya. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat marah penuh emosi. Jika dia melepaskan mereka, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan lain waktu. Lebih baik....

"Auel!!!" Sebuah suara menghancurkan bayangan Auel tentang darah dan badan-badan yang terpotong-potong secara mengerikan.

Sang remaja berambut biru langit itu menghentikan jari telunjuknya yang sudah setengah perjalanan untuk menarik picu senapan. "Sting," sahutnya tanpa berusaha melihat kearah suara.

"Lepaskan mereka," Laki-laki berambut hijau yang baru saja datang itu memerintahkan.

Auel mencibir. Dari awal, Sting bersikap seolah-olah dialah pemimpin dari mereka bertiga. Padahal Stellar yang polos bahkan jauh lebih jago dibandingkan Sting dalam pertempuran. Sting terlalu... biasa, untuk masuk ke dalam trio ini.

"Mereka akan melakukannya lain kali jika kulepaskan!" desis Auel.

Kedua petugas itu gemetaran. Ketakutan menyergap mereka, mencekik leher. Dalam hati, mereka berdoa supaya anak aneh berambur hijau yang bernama 'Sting' itu berhasil meyakinkan orang yang menodongkan senjata ini untuk melepaskan mereka.

Lagi, Sting memerintah, "Lepaskan mereka." Ketika tak ada respon dari yang diajak bicara, ia menambahkan, "Aku yakin mereka telah mengetahui apa konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapatkan jika melakukannya. Dan aku takkan melarangmu membunuh mereka jika memang mereka nekad melakukannya lain waktu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Auel untuk berusaha keras menahan diri tak menembak Sting. "Cih!"

Setelah tak merasakan todongan pistol di leher mereka, kedua pria tadi langsung melarikan diri sambil berteriak, "MAAAAFFF!!"

Auel hanya memandang keduanya jijik hingga mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Dia bersumpah akan menyiksa mereka nanti. Saat tak ada Sting. Saat tak ada yang melihat.

Dalam sekejap, pemuda berambut hijau telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan membuat masalah," Sting memperingatkan.

Ya, Auel telah sering melepaskan tembakan pada orang-orang seperti itu. Atau hanya melayangkan sebuah atau dua pukulan. Memerangkap dirinya sendiri dalam masalah. Itu sebabnya dia adalah anak yang paling tidak disukai Neo di antara ketiganya.

Tapi tak masalah.

Mata biru Auel terarah ke ujung dek. Sang gadis masih duduk di sana, tidak bergerak, tenggelam dalam pemandangan laut di hadapannya. Keributan-keributan tadi sama sekali tak terdengar olehnya. Atau jika terdengar, dia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan hal itu.

Auel tersenyum tanpa sadar. Selama _'malaikat'_-nya selamat, dia tak peduli sebanyak apapun masalah yang dia terima. Laki-laki berambut biru itu berjanji untuk melindungi sang Malaikat. Selamanya.

**_____end of chapter 1_____**

**Word Count :** 1.090 in Ms Word

**Theme :** Angel from hell

Ffiuh. Chapter satu jadi. Sedih banget rasanya ngetik fic ini. Kenapa milih Black? Kenapa? Kenapa kenapa kenapaaaa???

Mmmm, okei, lebay. Yah, pokoknya fic ini saya persembahkan dengan sepenuh hati untuk Auel Neider. Mwach mwach! Sesuai judul, fic ini berisi kenangan-kenangan milik saya tentang Auel, juga untuk mengenang dirinya. Dalem banget nggak sih (gitu aja sombong :P).

Sekarang penjelasan tema dalam chapter ini. Sesuai yang ditulis di atas, temanya _'Angel from hell'_. Di cerita juga udah ditulis dengan gamblangnya, 'Malaikat dari neraka'. Errr, kerasa nggak? Apa kurang berdarah-darah ya? Kayaknya kurang _angst_ juga deh. Hadoooh. Chapter depan dijamin lebih _angst_ kok—kayaknya :P

Oya, meski genrenya _'romance'_, di chapter ini belum ada ke_-'romance'_-an itu. Dan mungkin nggak akan ada sampai akhir. Yah, namanya juga_ angst_.... Haha. Trus kenapa milih yang _'romance'_? Soalnya... liat aja chapter depan. Muahahahahah!

**Thanks for reading. Review, please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, terima kasih atas reviewnya, semua itu bener-bener mencerahkan hari saya :)) Cuma dua sih, tapi—astaga!—senengg bangettt! Makasih banyak,__** Chiba Asuka**__-san ama __**Hanabi Nakayama**__-san. Mwach, mwach!_

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Gundam Seed. Err, someday maybe? :P

Dibuat untuk INFANTRUM BLACK and WHITE CHALLENGE

Black//Angst

Romance

Pairing : Auel Neider—Stellar Loussier

Setting : no AU no OC, a little OOC-ness maybe

REMEMBRANCE

**Chapter 2**

**The Unknown Feeling**

Bumi begitu memukau ketiga anak itu. Berbeda subjek, berbeda objek. Tapi ada kesamaan, objek ketiganya berada di bumi.

Yang satu, terpesona oleh pemandangan laut. Airnya yang biru—pantulan dari langit—menangkap matanya dan tak mengijinkannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menariknya ke kedalaman laut yang gelap dan tak terlihat mata.

Yang kedua, terpikat akan birunya langit yang luas—tersaputi putihnya awan di beberapa tempat. Biru yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Tampak begitu dekat tapi tak bisa diraih jika mengulurkan tangan. Perspektifnya menipu. Hanya langit lah yang bisa menyaingi keindahan malaikatnya.

Yang ketiga, hatinya tertawan akan hutan. Puluhan, ratusan pohon tumbuh di satu area. Rimbunan daun yang hijau sangat menentramkan hati. Siapa yang tidak tahu betapa besarnya peran hutan dalam kehidupan? Tapi perang sering kali mengobarkan api yang membakar pepohonan. Hatinya miris, terutama karena dia turut berperan serta dalam perang itu.

Berbeda subjek, berbeda objek. Tapi ada kesamaan, ketiga subjek menyukai bumi.

**-ardhan's-**

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang?!" Auel berseru keras. Ketidakpercayaan terdengar dari nada suaranya, tercermin dari pandangan matanya, tampak dari raut mukanya. Tapi ada lagi yang terdengar, tercermin dan terlihat : kecemasan.

Temannya menggeleng. "Dia tidak bersamaku sepanjang sore," ucapnya. Dia ingin sekali berkata _'bukankah kau yang biasanya menjaganya?'_ tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Tak ada gunanya memperkeruh suasana.

Auel memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening tiba-tiba. Dia kehilangan malaikatnya untuk pertamakalinya. Dia tidak menjaganya seperti janjinya.

Ini semua karena mereka terlena akan pemandangan yang memukau. Sting langsung menghilang di balik pepohonan dekat pangkalan rahasia Blue Cosmos, tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu sebelum memulai serangan berikutnya. Auel terpana dan melamun, menatap langit biru hingga warnanya berubah kemerahan saat mentari bersiap tidur. Dan Stellar...?

Dimana gadis itu? Matahari akan terbenam. Sebentar lagi malam menjelang. Dan ia tak terlihat di sekitar sini.

Tiba-tiba Auel teringat sesuatu....

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Sting, memperhatikan raut wajah Auel yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Auel mengangguk yakin. "Mungkin.... Di dekat sini ada laut kan?"

**-ardhan's-**

"Stellar!!! Dimana kau, idiot!!!" teriak Auel keras-keras. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Gadis itu terlalu ceroboh—terlalu bodoh. Dan keadaan telah gelap—matahari terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu. Berbahaya bagi seorang gadis berkeliaran pada jam seperti ini.

Tapi apakah gadis itu peduli? Tidak, pikir Auel. Dia pasti masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tak peduli akan hal lain.

Mata Auel menangkap secercah warna merah terang. Sebuah motor. Ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjaganya. Apakah sang pemilik membuangnya begitu saja?

Auel menoleh pada teman berambut hijaunya.

"Kemungkinannya...." Sting mengamati motor tak jauh dari mereka dan karang dan laut di bawah mereka, berganti-gantian. "Cewek itu jatuh dari sini dan seseorang berusaha menyelamatkannya."

Masuk akal. Tapi benak Auel tak bisa menerimanya.

"Dia... jatuh?!"

Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Auel, Sting mengangguk. Masih sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, Sting berkata, "Kemungkinan."

Pandangan mata biru itu beralih ke laut, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu atau seseorang di sana. Ombak menjilati kaki-kaki karang tempat mereka berada sekarang. Jika Stellar jatuh dari sini.... Auel tak berani membayangkannya.

Suara tawa kecil dari sebelahnya menarik Auel kembali ke dunia nyata. Merasa dia yang ditertawakan oleh Sting, Auel melemparkan pandangan tersinggung. Tapi bola mata emas itu tidak terarah padanya.

"Dasar cewek itu," Sting mendengus geli.

Penasaran dan dipenuhi rasa khawatir, Auel mengikuti arah pandang Sting. Di bawah sana, di laut, cukup jauh dari karang ini, ada sebuah boat. Mata biru itu menangkap sekelebat warna hitam, biru tua dan pirang dalam kegelapan.

Pirang! Stellar berada di boat itu!

Seakan tahu dia diawasi, Stellar mengangkat wajahnya. Penuh dengan rasa syukur, Auel melihatnya melambaikan tangan dengan riang. Dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi badan Auel menegang kembali saat orang berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu merangkul sang gadis. Dan Stellar tak mendorongnya menjauh! Alih-alih menyingkir dari pemuda itu, dia malah tersenyum dan tampak menikmati keberadaan sang pemuda.

Auel merasakan kemarahannya muncul. Dia khawatir setengah mati, mencarinya sepanjang sore, bukan untuk melihat gadis itu tersenyum pada orang lain!

Dan sejak kapan Stellar akrab dengan orang selain dia, Sting dan Neo? Gadis itu biasanya tak mempedulikan orang lain kecuali tiga orang yang dikenalnya itu! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi??

Auel berjengit ketika Sting menepuk pundaknya. Sting menatapnya keheranan. Tapi dia tak mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Dia hanya bekata pelan, "Ayo, kita jemput cewek bodoh itu, Auel."

**-ardhan's-**

"Sting!!" Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari ke dalam pelukan orang yang dipanggilnya.

Pemuda berambut biru tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia telah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Stellar yang menganggap kedua sahabatnya ini layaknya saudara. Ya, saudara. Tidak lebih. Tapi....

Mata biru miliknya mengamati mobil jeep yang membawa Stellar tadi. Dia mengenal mobil itu. Jeep milik ZAFT. Satu kata muncul dalam benak Auel : musuh.

Auel melirik Sting, yang mengangguk sedikit hampir tak kentara. Stellar diselamatkan oleh musuh. Sangat menarik.

"Syukurlah kau menemukan kakak-kakakmu, Stellar," pemuda berambut hitam berkata lembut, lega tampaknya.

Mata biru Auel menatap ke dalam mata sang penyelamat gadisnya. Merah, pekat seperti darah, sedikit mengerikan—tapi entah mengapa terasa serasi dengan magenta milik Stellar. Mata itu terpaku pada satu titik yang tidak diperkenankan Auel, Stellar.

"Shinn," Stellar mengucapkan namanya dan berjalan perlahan menujunya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Stellar," Sting berkata seraya tersenyum. "Kami kira dia hilang."

Auel mengerti kenapa Sting berkata begitu ramah pada musuh. Mereka itu musuh. Di medan perang mereka saling bunuh. Tapi tidak di kondisi biasa. Mereka harus menjauhkan diri dari masalah, hal yang sangat tidak bisa dilakukan Auel. Maka Auel menyerahkan seluruh keramah-tamahan palsu ini padanya.

Si _'Shinn'_ mengangkat bahunya. "Itu hanya kebetulan, aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya jatuh dari karang...."

Sting masih terus bercakap-cakap dengan mereka, si pemuda berambut hitam dan pemuda berambut biru tua. Tapi Auel hanya diam, pandangan matanya penuh kebencian. Hanya sekejap dia tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan si rambut biru tua—melihat keterkejutan dan keheranan di matanya—sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Stellar.

Ketika dua orang itu akan pergi, kekecewaan jelas terlihat di mata Stellar. "Shinn akan pergi?" tanyanya sambil memeluk si pemuda erat-erat.

Mata biru itu berkilat marah mengawasinya. Terkejut. Tak percaya. Kecewa. Auel tenggelam dalam perasaannya. Dan sesuatu yang aneh muncul dalam hatinya. Apa itu? Sakit....

"Stellar, aku berjanji akan kembali dan menemuimu," _'Shinn' _berkata penuh keyakinan, tak menyadari takdir yang kejam telah menunggu mereka. Dan jeep milik ZAFT itu pun pergi bersama kedua pemuda berambut hitam dan biru tua.

Auel bisa mendengar gumaman sang gadis yang begitu pelan, "Tapi Shinn berjanji akan melindungi Stellar...."

Apa maksudnya tadi?! Bukankah sudah ada Auel di sini yang akan melindunginya? Dia tidak membutuhkan si Shinn itu! Biarkan saja dia pergi selamanya! Demi apapun, Stellar, dia itu musuh!

Sakit menyergap ulu hati sang pemuda. Menusuk-nusuk seperti duri. Auel merasakan hatinya pecah, hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi kenapa?

Dia tidak mengerti. Tak pernah ada yang mengajarinya.

Tapi senjata perang tak diharapkan memiliki perasaan. Siapa yang mau dengan sia-sia mengajarinya tentang hal itu? Perasaan sakit hati. Benih cinta yang dihancurkan sebelum sempat tumbuh.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu tidak akan pernah mempelajarinya.

**_____end of chapter 2_____**

**Word Count :** 1.125 in Ms Word

**Theme :** Shattered Heart

Ffiuh. Chapter dua jadi. Cepet banget deh. Seneng rasanya :) Lagi penuh inspirasi soalnya. Ah, jadi pengen nonton _Gundam Seed Destiny_ lagi x)

Sekarang penjelasan tema dalam chapter 2 ini. _Shattered Heart_. Bagi yang masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa temanya yang ini.... Karena Auel patah hati, sodara-sodara! Beneran, waktu Stellar meluk Shinn dan-sebagainya-dan-sebagainya itu, Auel kan ngerasain sakit. Nah, itu merupakan sakit akibat patah hati, meski si Auel nggak nyadar. Nggak kerasa ya? —__—'''

Oya, _'romance'_-nya mulai keliatan kan? Oh, cinta sepihak sungguh sangat menyenangkan untuk ditulis (psikopatnya mulai kambuh nih, hehehe) :)

Chapter depan kurang angst dari yang ini kayaknya. Soalnya banyakan dialognya. Eh, mulai masuk ke bagian yang saya nggak suka nih. Males nulis jadinya :(

**Thanks for reading. Review, please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Terima kasih buat __**xena. sia**__-chan *sok akrab nih :P* udah ngereview sekaligus ngefave—menurutku, fic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan masih kalah jauh dibandingin yang lain, makanya saya shock dan SENENG BANGET pas tau ada yang nge-favorite-in ini fic. Ah, makasih, sayang, mwach! _

_*Oya, sia-chan, saya masuk ffn ini baru tanggal 24 Januari kemaren, jadi sebenernya kamu itu senpai saya ;P*_

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did, I would like to make the sequel :))

Dibuat untuk INFANTRUM BLACK and WHITE CHALLENGE

Black//Angst

Romance

Pairing : Auel Neider—Stellar Loussier

Setting : no AU no OC, a little OOC-ness maybe

REMEMBRANCE

**Chapter 3**

**The Lost**

Berkali-kali pemuda berambut biru itu melihatnya, dia tak pernah berhenti terkagum-kagum akan keganasan malaikat miliknya. Tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah musuh yang telah roboh di tangannya. Meski Auel memiliki pertarungannya sendiri, dia masih menyempatkan melihat sekilas aksi-aksi Stellar.

Gadis itu sekarang sedang menembaki Zaku merah yang kewalahan menghadapinya. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu, Stellar telah mengklaim bahwa si merah itu sebagai miliknya. Dia akan mengalahkannya sendirian. Auel dan Sting tak boleh mencampuri hal ini.

Auel tertawa meremehkan. Zaku merah itu lumayan juga, gesit dan gerakannya efektif. Tapi dia bukanlah tandingan Gaia beserta malaikatnya. Beberapa menit lagi, dia akan kalah. Pasti.

Dan sementara itu....

Auel mengawasi lawannya sendiri, si Gundam kecil Impulse bergerak sedikit menjauh. Sementara itu... dia harus mengalahkan lawan yang menyebalkan ini. Dia tak boleh menunjukkan hal yang memalukan di hadapan sang malaikat.

_Gaia vs Zaku. Abyss vs Impulse. _

"_Let's rock the sky, babe!_" seru Auel riang pada Gundamnya, Abyss. Dia—mereka terbang mengejar Impulse.

**-ardhan's-**

Auel terpana mendengar kata-kata Stellar baru saja. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya.

Alis Stellar berkerut, mata magenta miliknya menatap balik mata biru pemuda itu. "Stellar sudah bilang, Stellar tadi mendengar Neo berbicara mengenai ZAFT."

Caranya yang aneh dalam berbicara tak mengganggu Auel maupun Sting. Hanya saja.... Auel tak percaya Stellar yang selalu mematuhi perintah Neo, kali ini—_'menguping'?_

"Tapi, Stellar, kamu tahu itu terlarang kan?" Sting tak suka akan bayangan Stellar mencuri dengar pembicaraan pimpinan mereka. Ada rahasia-rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh gadis ini maupun—mata emasnya terarah pada Auel—dia.

"Stellar tidak sengaja kok," gadis itu berkata pelan, membela diri.

Auel mendengus. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin gadis itu berubah menjadi pemberontak seperti dirinya. Terutama terhadap Neo, pimpinan yang amat disayangi gadis ini. "Lalu apa yang kau dengar?"

"Auel," Sting memperingatkan.

Tapi bukan Auel namanya jika dia tunduk pada peraturan. "Stellar?" Nada memaksa terdengar dari suaranya.

"Stellar mendengar Neo... berbicara tentang ZAFT yang menemukan fasilitas Extended," kata gadis itu. Sting tak mampu mencegahnya menutup mulut. "Di Lodonia."

'_Shit!'_ pikir Sting getir.

Lodonia.

Bayangan mengenai tempat itu muncul kembali di benak Auel. Mereka bertiga berasal dari sana. Lodonia adalah tempat mereka dibesarkan dan dilatih bertempur. Dan juga....

Bayangan seorang wanita muda berbaju putih yang mengenakan jas lab muncul. Auel teringat padanya....

"Ibu?"

Kata yang tabu bagi Auel. Tapi dia tanpa sengaja mengucapkannya sendiri.

Efeknya langsung terlihat. Pemuda berambut biru itu membeku, matanya terbelalak ngeri.

Ingatan-ingatannya muncul dan menghilang dalam benaknya seperti sebuah film rusak. Seluruh bagian-bagian kenangannya memiliki seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna biru—seperti miliknya. Wajah wanita itu tak mungkin Auel lupakan. Auel mencintai wanita tersebut. Wanita yang memberinya kehangatan. Satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya secara tulus.

Sepersekian detik kemudian dia tampak kalut. Tangannya memegangi kepala, mengacak-acak rambut biru langitnya. "AAAAAAARGH!!!"

Auel tenggelam dalam tangis histeris. "Ibu!!"

Sepotong film kenangannya menampilkan bayangan mengerikan tentang wanita itu. Lodonia, kota tempat dia kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya....

"Auel, tenang!" Sting berteriak, berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda. Sia-sia.

"Ibu mati!" jerit Auel tak percaya dalam keadaan shock. "Mati!!!"

Kata yang tabu bagi yang lain. Kali ini gadis berambut pirang itu yang shock. "Tidak! Stellar tidak mau mati!!!" Matanya terbuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil.

Sting tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia berteriak memanggil orang lain untuk membantunya. Keadaan kedua sahabatnya sama-sama buruk. Tapi Auel lah yang ditakutinya. Pemuda itu jarang tenggelam dalam keadaan shock-nya, lain dengan Stellar yang memang telah merasakannya setiap kali bertempur—terima kasih untuk Auel.

Beberapa orang membantu Sting membawa Auel ke ruang kendali. Di sana terdapat kapsul yang biasanya digunakan ketiganya untuk tidur. Tapi kapsul itu memiliki guna lain, memanipulasi pikiran dan ingatan mereka. Juga bisa digunakan untuk menenangkan mental.

Mereka sibuk menangani Auel. Anak yang paling susah diatur dan sangat pemberontak.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri dalam keheningan. Tak ada seorang pun yang melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu beraksi saat gadis itu secara mengejutkan masuk ke kokpit Gaia. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menahan gadis itu dari menerbangkan Gundam besar hitam itu.

Tidak. Ada satu orang yang melihatnya. Pemuda yang selalu mengawasi gadis itu. Tapi sang pemuda sedang tenggelam dalam shock dan kenangan-kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Dalam ketakutannya akan kematian, gadis itu teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang berjanji akan selalu melindunginya. "Shinn...."

Kelalaian yang lain dari si penjaga. Membiarkan sang malaikat lepas dari pengawasannya lagi.

Kecerobohan yang pertama menyebabkan gadis itu bertemu dengan orang lain yang berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Orang yang spesial. Orang yang merebut hati sang malaikat dari dirinya.

Hati malaikatnya telah hilang, tapi setidaknya dia masih memiliki sang malaikat di sisinya. Namun....

Kecerobohan kedua akan membuat Auel kehilangan raga sang malaikat. Akan.

**-ardhan's-**

Pemuda berambut biru itu berteriak keras dan kasar, "TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!"

Pimpinan di hadapannya mengenakan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajah sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Tapi tak ada yang menutupi nada suaranya yang terdengar sedih. "Ya, Auel, Gaia kalah. Stellar lah yang mengendarainya saat Gaia hancur."

Sepasang bola mata emas milik Sting meredup. Sinarnya hampir padam. Kesedihan menyelimuti raut wajahnya. Salah satu dari sahabatnya telah tiada....

Tapi mata biru di sebelahnya menyorot marah. Tidak percaya. "Dia tidak mungkin kalah!" sergahnya. "Dia tidak bisa dihancurkan semudah itu!!!!"

Neo menghela nafas putus asa. "Aku tidak berbohong, Auel."

"TIDAK!!!" Auel masih tidak mau menerima hal itu.

Malaikatnya begitu ganas dan agresif, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya dalam perang. Gaia juga bukan Gundam sembarangan. Besar dan kuat, dengan beam begitu banyak. Bukan Gundam yang cocok untuk seorang gadis—tapi tampak begitu sempurna bagi malaikatnya.

Mereka tidak mungkin dikalahkan dan hancur!!

"Auel...."

Pemuda itu mendelik pada sahabat berambut hijaunya. "Kau percaya itu?!!"

Sting tak perlu menjawab. Pandangan matanya telah mengucapkan segala perasaannya.

Kecewa dan marah, Auel berkata, "Aku percaya dia masih hidup! Stellar masih hidup!!!"

Penolakan terhadap kenyataan adalah salah satu wujud pertahanan diri. Terkadang lebih mudah untuk berbohong dan meyakinkan diri tentang hal itu daripada menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi!" desis Auel. Dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan pimpinannya begitu saja. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia tak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Tidak, sebenarnya dia tahu. Dia ingin mengendarai Abyss untuk mencari Stellar. Gadis bodoh dan ceroboh itu! Dia pasti tersesat lagi!

Tapi saat ini seluruh Gundam tidak boleh digunakan. Kebobolan Gaia menyebabkan segala penjagaan ditingkatkan sehingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa kabur. Dengan geram Auel memaki-maki Stellar.

Dia meyakinkan diri hal itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Tapi hatinya tahu kenyataannya. Kecerobohannya yang kedua, membuatnya kehilangan sang malaikat seutuhnya.

Mendengar seluruh kata-kata pemuda berambut biru tadi, dan juga melihat raut wajahnya saat mengatakannya, Neo menyadari bahwa Auel telah memiliki suatu perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki.

Pria berambut pirang itu tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaannya. Dia menyayangi ketiga anak ini seperti anak-anaknya sendiri. Dia ingin mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang normal. Tapi pihak atas menekannya, menyuruhnya mengawasi tiga anak itu dengan dingin. Satu keinginan para pimpinan itu : sejata hidup yang hanya tahu mengenai bertempur.

Dengan berat hati, Neo berkata pelan, "Hapus seluruh ingatannya tentang Stellar."

**_____end of chapter 3_____**

**Word Count :** 1.150 in Ms Word

**Theme :** Lost You Forever

Kehilangan seseorang, sebenarnya tak bisa disebut kehilangan. Karena saat orang tersebut tiada, pada kenyataannya orang itu akan tetap hidup di dalam hati dan kenangan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dan saat ingatannya hilang... sang penjaga benar-benar telah kehilangan malaikatnya.

Author mode OFF.

Nah, satu paragraf di atas itu penjelasan tentang tema. Dalem banget yaa? :P

Di anime Gundam Seed Destiny, sebenernya Stellar belum mati pas itu. Gaia emang hancur, tapi Stellar sendiri ditemu Shinn yang ngebawa dia ke Minerva. Tapi Neo, Sting ama Auel nggak tau. Itu ide ceritanya.

Hiks, beneran deh, nggak suka chapter ini :'(

**Thanks for reading. Review, please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kyaaa! Fic ini dikunjungi senpai __**konohafled**__ lho! Senpai konohafled itu selalu bikin fic yang bagus-bagus x) Meski nggak review, tapi saya baca semua fic buatannya. Keren! Dan di profile senpai konohafled, katanya senpai bakal bikin fic dari fandom-fandom yang kurang laku di Indonesia. Yeah! Saya setuju, senpai! Dan terimakasih saran+kritiknya :)_

_Terima kasih buat __**sia-chan**__ dan __**Hanabi-chan**__ *jiahh, saya mulai SKSD lagi :P*. Review kalian selalu bikin saya berbunga-bunga. _

**Disclaimer : **How hard my pray is,I still do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny as they belong to Sunrise :(

Dibuat untuk INFANTRUM BLACK and WHITE CHALLENGE

Black//Angst

Romance

Pairing : Auel Neider—Stellar Loussier

Setting : no AU no OC, a little OOC-ness maybe

REMEMBRANCE

**Chapter 4**

**The Memories**

Pemuda berambut biru itu membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang kosong dan dingin dalam hatinya. Ada yang hilang. Sesuatu.

Sering kali dia merasakan hal itu setiap bangun tidur. Berkali-kali. Tapi tak ada yang sesakit ini. Kekosongan itu memaksanya untuk menangis. Tapi kenapa??

Senjata perang tak diharapkan untuk menangis. Dan dia juga tidak suka menangis. Air mata menunjukan kelemahan. Dia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah. Dia tidak lemah!

Pemuda berambut hijau menghampirinya. Auel mengangguk dan mengikutinya menghadap pimpinan. Mereka berdua adalah senjata perang. Mereka berdua.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Sejenak, pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh ke belakang, mengira akan ada sesuatu—atau seseorang?—yang akan menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya. Seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa? Tunggu dulu....

Siapa yang dia harapkan? Bukankah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini? Hanya Auel dan Sting....

Tapi... kenapa kapsul tempat tidur itu ada tiga?

Kebingungan, Auel menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas mengikuti Sting. Dia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

Sakit.

**-ardhan's-**

"Besok kita akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh," kata Neo. Topengnya menutupi separuh muka sehingga kedua remaja yang ada di hadapannya tak mampu menebak ekspresinya. Bahkan mata birunya hanya menyorot dingin, mengamati dua pemuda tersebut dalam diam.

Auel menyeringai senang. Bayangan akan lautan darah dan pembantaian besar-besaran membuat hatinya berdebar-debar gembira. "Kita akan menghancurkan orang-orang bodoh itu sampai tak bersisa."

"Jangan meremehkan mereka, Auel," Sting menukas pelan. Dia melemparkan pandangan mencela pada rekannya yang berambut biru. "Kau bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan _Impulse_ sampai saat ini."

Auel menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Kedua bola mata biru cerahnya berkilat dalam kemarahan. Ya, Sting benar. Meski Auel sangat percaya diri akan kemampuannya bersama dengan _Abyss_, tapi_ Gundam Impulse_ itu selalu selangkah di atasnya. Dia tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan sang pilot—entah siapapun yang mengendarai _Impulse_.

"Aku pasti menghancurkannya besok," desis Auel penuh keyakinan. Dia akan membunuh sang pilot _Impulse_ dan menghancurkan _Gundam_ itu, kemudian membantai sisa-sisa musuhnya. "Coordinator laknat itu."

"Semangat yang bagus," ucap Neo. Dia memaksakan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Lebih baik kalian banyak-banyak istirahat, karena kita akan menyerang pagi-pagi sekali."

Auel mengangguk seraya tersenyum—sinis dan meremehkan—saat membayangkan hari esok. Tapi sahabatnya yang berambut hijau menatap sang pimpinan penuh arti. Suaranya terdengar cemas saat bertanya, "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sesaat Neo terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan. Namun sekejap kemudian dia berhasil mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja, Sting. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Mata emas itu terarah pada rekan di sebelahnya—yang sedang menatapnya keheranan. Kemudian kembali terarah pada Neo, mengungkapkan hal yang sama dengan perasaan sang pemimpin.

Perasaan bersalah. Terhadap pemuda berambut biru itu. Terhadap Auel.

Neo sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana Sting mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi hal itu sangat wajar, mengingat Sting lah satu-satunya dari senjata perang yang mengetahui mengenai segala macam tindakan yang dilakukan terhadap Auel dan Stellar. Penghapusan ingatan, pencucian otak, pemberian obat-obatan sebagai doping—semua hal yang berguna untuk menjaga kestabilan mental dan fisik Extended.

Sting memiliki kestabilan—mental maupun fisik—di atas rata-rata meski kemampuan tempurnya tak seberapa dibandingkan dua anak yang lain. Itu sebabnya dia tidak membutuhkan modifikasi ingatan. Itu sebabnya dia menanggung beban yang sama dengan Neo, dengan membiarkan kedua temannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar, Neo menghela nafas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sting," katanya tegas. "Kalian berdua, beristirahatlah."

Itu bukan perintah. Lebih terdengar seperti permintaan. Permohonan. Sting tak mampu melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk dan mengajak kawannya turut serta.

"Tentu," Auel kali ini berkata dan segera mengikuti Sting berjalan pergi.

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap punggung Auel hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Rasa bersalah telah memenuhi dadanya, sampai-sampai rasanya dia tak mampu lagi menahan segala rasa tersebut. Dia tahu bagaimana sesaknya kehilangan ingatan. Dan sekarang, melihat pemuda berambut biru itu kehilangan kenangan-kenangannya bersama gadis yang—kemungkinan—dia cintai, Neo merasa sangat menyesal.

Tapi dia tak mampu berbuat apapun. Atasannya memaksanya untuk melakukan hal kejam tersebut.

Senjata perang bahkan tak memiliki hak untuk menyimpan kenangan-kenangannya yang berharga untuk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Auel," bisik sang pria bertopeng.

**-ardhan's-**

Mata biru itu menatap kosong, menerawang menatap langit yang gelap. Bulan purnama bersinar di atas sana, ditemani beberapa pendar bintang.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Sting yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia heran menemukan rekannya sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir dek sambil menengadah ke atas. "Tumben."

Mata itu berkedip, terkejut. Tapi ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sinar-sinar mungil di atas sana. Ia tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mampu, lebih tepatnya.

"Indah," ucapnya pelan.

Sting menemani pemuda berambut biru itu duduk dan turut menatap langit. "Kau begitu menyukai langit? Kenapa?"

Auel berkedip beberapa kali. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu.

"Warna birunya mirip dengan warna rambutku," ujar Auel setelah beberapa saat. Jawaban yang bodoh.

Mendengarnya, Sting tertawa pelan. "Auel, ini sudah malam," katanya geli. "Lihat, langit birumu sekarang berwarna hitam. Gelap."

Auel mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Tapi kau masih saja terpesona melihatnya?" Sting berkata tak percaya. "Ayolah, Auel. Yang benar saja!"

Yang diajak bicara tak langsung menjawab. Mata biru itu masih saja terpaku ke atas. "Aku tidak melihat langit," ucapnya perlahan, separuh sadar-separuh tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Aku... melihat bintang."

Sting terdiam kaget.

"Indah," kata Auel lagi. Sinar dari bintang-bintang tersebut sedikit mengobati rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa.

Sahabatnya yang berambut hijau terpana melihatnya begitu terbius akan kehadiran bintang di langit malam.

Bintang._ Stellar._

Bahkan setelah kehilangan sang malaikat, sang penjaga masih terus mengawasinya—dengan cara lain.

Sting tersenyum lembut. Dia teringat hari pertama mereka saling berkenalan.

"_Stellar? Bukankah itu artinya bintang?"_

Itu kata sang pemuda berambut biru sewaktu mengetahui nama dari gadis berambut pirang.

Dalam hati, Sting tertawa. Menertawai kebodohan para pimpinan tertinggi Blue Cosmos, pimpinan dari Neo, orang-orang yang seenaknya melegalkan cara penghapusan ingatan demi menjaga senjata perang milik mereka tetap bertindak sebagai senjata.

Mereka bisa saja menghapus kenangan-kenangan milik Auel. Tapi mereka tak mampu menghapus perasaannya.

**_____end of chapter 4_____**

**Word Count : **944 in Ms Word

**Theme :** Lost Memories

Argh. Ayo bunuh Blue Cosmos! :(

Mmmmm... nggak perlu dijelasin tentang temanya kan? Udah jelas banget itu di cerita *ditendang gara-gara narsis :P*

Sejak dulu kala *halah, apaan sih*, udah kebayang tentang adegan Auel yang menatap bintang itu. Seneng banget bisa dimasukin di fic ini. Jujur, mungkin adegan ini satu-satunya alasan yang memaksa saya bikin fic Gundam Seed :D Hauuu~ bahagia. Tapi sedih juga, Auel kehilangan ingatannya. Hiks. Kalo boleh jujur, chapter ini yang paling susah bikinnya. Soalnya di anime sama sekali nggak ada adegan begini, jadi susah ngebayanginnya. Mana Auel jadi bener-bener OOC. Sting juga. Duh, ngerasa masih kurang... tapi saya paling suka chapter ini x)

Yosh! Tinggal satu chapter lagi. _See you in the last chapter!_ XD

**Thanks for reading. Review, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. But someday, I would have 'em, I promise :)

Dibuat untuk INFANTRUM BLACK and WHITE CHALLENGE

Black//Angst

Romance

Pairing : Auel Neider—Stellar Loussier

Setting : obviously, lots of OOC-ness T_T

REMEMBRANCE

**Chapter 5**

**The End**

_Beam javelin_ milik _ZGMF-X56S/__ɣ Blast __Impulse_ mengeluarkan cahaya. Terarah tepat ke lawannya yang tak mampu menghindar. Tak pelak lagi, tembakannya mengenai _Abyss_, menyebabkan kerusakan besar pada _Gundam_ itu.

_Abyss_ menghantam permukaan laut.

Pilot dari_ Abyss_ tersentak akibat hantaman tersebut. Nafasnya satu-satu. Tembakan tadi juga mempengaruhinya, menyebabkan tubuhnya terluka di beberapa bagian.

Auel memaki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba tenggelam dalam bayangan aneh _'Gundam hitam besar yang sedang menari di tengah lautan darah'_. Auel memaki _Abyss_ yang semudah itu terkena tembakan _Impulse_. Auel memaki _Gundam_ yang baru saja mengalahkannya itu.

Mata birunya melihat _Impulse_ menjauh, tak melanjutkan apa yang telah ia awali. Tak mau atau tak perlu?

Apakah dia kasihan dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Auel karena tidak tahan melihat betapa lemahnya ia. Atau dia telah melihat bahwa _Gundam Abyss_ milik lawannya itu tak mampu lagi bertarung.

Satu dari dua pilihan itu. Tapi sama saja. Keduanya membuat perasaan Auel sangat marah. Keduanya menunjukkan bahwa _Gundam Impulse_ itu, pilot itu, meremehkannya!

Mata biru Auel berkilat marah saat melihat lawannya makin menjauh. "Kembali kesini kau, brengs...."

Tapi dia tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Pandangan matanya menggelap.

**-ardhan's-**

_Gundam_ itu rusak. Mesinnya mati. Seluruh _beam_ dan _canon _miliknya telah hancur. Kokpitnya retak, membuat air mengalir sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam. Ia tak mampu melakukan tugasnya sebagai senjata perang lagi.

Terbungkus air dari segala jurusan. Menekannya. Tak mampu melepaskan diri. Tenggelam.

Ikan-ikan yang penasaran muncul, mengawasi rongsokan besi—ya, ia telah menjelma menjadi rongsokan—itu jatuh ke dalam daerah kekuasaan mereka. Beberapa yang berani, mendekat, seolah ingin menyaksikan kematian benda tak bernyawa itu secara _close up_. Pandangan dingin mereka seolah menyalahkan.

_Gundam_ itu pernah menjadi suatu keajaiban ilmu pengetahuan, _mobile suit_ yang gagah dan perkasa. _ZGMF-X31S Abyss_. Unit yang memiliki kemampuan hebat untuk bertempur di dalam air.

Tapi sekarang _Mobile Suit_ yang pernah menjadi idaman para _Coordinator_ itu hanyalah rongsokan, tak berharga. Tak lagi berguna. Salah satu dari jutaan korban perang. Yang timbul karena adanya senjata, yang timbul karena adanya _mobile suit_, yang timbul karena teknologi manusia sendiri. _Gundam_ itu hanya alat. Dikendalikan manusia. Membunuh manusia. Dihancurkan manusia.

Lingkaran setan.

Pilotnya setengah sadar. Tenggelam. _Gundam_ itu tenggelam.

Sang pilot berpikir dengan getir. Dia kalah melawan musuhnya. Rivalnya. _Abyss_, _Gundam_ miliknya, yang dirancang sebagai senjata tempur terkuat di bawah air, dihancurkan, dikalahkan di daerah yang seharusnya merupakan kekuasaannya. Dia kalah.

Padahal dia berjanji kemarin. Dia pasti akan membantai _Impulse_. Tapi faktanya, dia lah yang dibantai.

Mata birunya menangkap bayangan ikan-ikan yang menari-nari di kaca helm miliknya yang telah retak. Ikan.

"Laut...?"

Dia tahu seseorang yang sangat menyukai laut, pantai, dan ikan. Tapi siapa?

Dia mengingat rambut pirang. Seorang gadis. Siapa?

Sang pilot teringat baju milik_nya_ yang berkibar-kibar saat _dia_ menari pelan. Sang pilot teringat wajah_nya_ yang seolah melamun, tanpa ekspresi. Sang pilot teringat senyuman manis_nya_ yang jarang muncul. Sang pilot teringat tarian_nya_ di tengah lautan darah.

Darah mengalir dari kepala si pilot. Mengenai matanya, setengah membutakan. Tapi dalam kegelapan, bayangan gadis itu muncul senyata aslinya.

"Stellar...?"

Efek obat dan pencucian otak berangsur-angsur melemah. Ironis. Ya, ironis, karena efeknya baru menghilang di saat seperti ini. Ketika gadis itu telah meninggal. Dan di saat sang pilot akan menyusulnya. Mungkin.

Dia memaki dirinya yang telah melupakan gadis itu. Dia berjanji untuk melindunginya. Sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum Stellar bertemu pemuda 'Shinn Asuka' itu, Auel telah berjanji. Sebelum Shinn berjanji pada Stellar, Auel telah....

Tapi dia melupakannya. Iya kan?

Dia tidak mampu melindungi gadis itu pada akhirnya. Dia kehilangan malaikatnya.

Lalu melupakannya.

Dia tidak pernah bisa melindungi semua perempuan yang berarti baginya.

"Ibu...."

Kali ini, ia tidak histeris. Ia tidak menangis. Ia telah lepas dari traumanya.

Benarkah?

Tidak. Ia tahu pasti, tidak. Dia masih terbelenggu dalam trauma tersebut.

Air mata telah mengalir. Perlahan. Lembut, berbeda dari biasanya. Bercampur dengan darah yang masih mengalir.

Sang pilot merasakannya dalam hati. Kepedihan. Kehilangan. Kekecewaan. Bukan ketakutan yang biasa.

Dia mencintai wanita tersebut. Tapi dia tidak bisa melindunginya.

Bahkan, beliau lah yang melindunginya. Dari orang-orang jahat yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Dan dalam kejadian tersebut, beliau terbunuh.

Gara-gara dia. Gara-gara dia, wanita itu meninggal.

Dan dia melupakannya.

Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan orang yang paling dicintainya itu?

Sama seperti sang gadis, Auel tersadar.

Ingatannya dimodifikasi! Otaknya dicuci. Pasti orang-orang jahat itu yang melakukannya. Menjaganya dari kenangan-kenangan yang tidak diperlukan dalam peperangan. Menjaganya tetap menjadi senjata yang hanya tau membunuh. Sejak awal Auel memang tidak pernah menyukai Neo.

Dengan geram Auel mengingat semuanya.

Ingatannya adalah miliknya! Dulu dan sekarang. Selamanya. Tak akan dia biarkan siapapun mengambilnya lagi.

_Gundam_ itu tenggelam. Makin dalam. Hingga ke dasar lautan yang gelap. Tanpa setitik pun cahaya.

Auel tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus, berbeda dari senyumnya yang biasa sinis.

Segalanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dia tidak akan menjadi senjata hidup lagi. Dia tidak perlu bertempur lagi. Dia tidak akan kehilangan kenangan-kenangannya lagi.

Dia akan bertemu wanita yang ia cintai. Dia akan bertemu malaikatnya, mungkin bisa melihatnya menari-nari saat membantai musuhnya lagi. Mungkin.

Hanya sebentar lagi.

Dan Gundam yang telah rusak berat itu meledak. Menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Memastikan kematian pilotnya.

Laut bergetar hebat hingga beberapa kilometer. Gelombang panas turut membunuh makhluk hidup yang menjadi saksi mata kehancuran _Abyss_. Api yang timbul menghasilkan asap hitam yang terangkat arus ke atas, keluar dari air dan membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

Perang tak berhenti untuk menyaksikan hal ini. Tak ada yang menekan tombol pause. Tak ada yang mengetahui _Abyss_ telah tenggelam. Kecuali _Impulse_ dan pilotnya, Shinn Asuka.

Dasar laut itu gelap. Hitam. Tak tertembus sinar matahari. Dan itulah tempat _Abyss_ beserta pilotnya yang berambut biru tertidur untuk selamanya. Ia tak akan melihat langit yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya lagi. Tapi setidaknya dia akan selalu berada di laut yang amat disukai _malaikat_-nya.

**_____the end of story_____**

**Word Count : **932 in Ms Word

**Theme : **Black Day

Selesaaaiiiiii! *tebar confetti, tiup terompet, joget-joget gak jelas* PUASSS banget dah nyelesaiin tantangan. Ahaha. Ini pertama kalinya ikut tantangan. Alhamdulillah berhasil namatin sebelum tenggat waktu :)

Baaaai-nde-weii, chapter terakhir ini WAJIB pake tema Black Day. Padahal bakal lebih cocok pake yang lain, tapi takpapalah. Di sini, Black Day ini diterjemahin sebagai hari kematian Auel *nangisssss* huhu, nggak percaya Auel bener-bener mati.... Kalo saya berhasil beli Sunrise dan copyright Gundam Seed, bakal saya bikin Auel hidup lagi :)

Chapter ini kayaknya nggak kerasa Angst sama sekali deh. Dan udah nggak ada ide kejam lainnya untuk Auel dan Stellar. Jadinya malah banyak penjelasan tentang Abyss =_='' *iya, iya, endingnya nggak se-'wah' yang saya harapin juga*

Minder nih... *ngelirik fic challenge orang lain yang bagus-bagus*

Ah, pokoknya, udah selesai. Terimakasih atas segala dukungannya, minna-chan~ :) Buat yang baca dan review, yang baca tapi nggak review, yang nggak baca tapi review *lho?*, hontou ni arigatou~ Sampai jumpa di fic lain. Mwach!


End file.
